


With Urgency, Not With Haste

by antivansdoitbetter



Category: Rune Factory Frontier
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10046189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antivansdoitbetter/pseuds/antivansdoitbetter
Summary: Brodik please,” Erik whined between heated breaths. Brodik kissed up his neck, pulling Erik’s earlobe between his lips and sucking.“What do you want?” Brodik asked, teasing up the shell of Erik’s ear. Erik shuddered.“I want you."Pining, heart-ache, and smut.





	

Brodik had found little joy in his mission, but what little happiness he had found, he found in the most unlikely place. Erik was amazing, a ray of sunshine in his life from the moment they had first spoken. He enjoyed their weekly lunch, the melody of his voice, and the brightness of his eyes. To say he was in deep was an understatement. He wanted everything the other man had to offer.

It was a cool night, and Brodik lay in bed restless. He tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position but finding he couldn’t. His mind was filled with Erik. He had tried desperately to keep his mind on his mission, but the other man had so effortlessly came into his space, and sometimes he was all Brodik could think about. Especially tonight, in the privacy of his room, he wondered and he wanted. Finally, he gave in, sliding a hand into his sleep pants and pulling out his cock. He thought about Erik’s thin hips and rough hands. He imagined it was Erik’s hands touching him, and he let out a soft moan as he slowly teased himself. He thought about how beautiful Erik would look with his soft pink lips around his cock, how he would moan and writhe as Brodik thrust into him. Brodik stroked himself faster, losing himself to his fantasies, until he came, breathing Erik’s name. Afterwards he lay in bed, unsated and ashamed. It wasn’t enough. It was never enough. He wanted...but what one wanted seldom mattered in the life of a soldier. Brodik cleaned himself up, the flopped onto his side, and tried his damnedest to fall asleep. He fell into a restless slumber, plagued by an aching in his chest.

The next day came too fast. Brodik trudged through his day irritable and tired. He tired his damnedest to pull himself together before his lunch with Erik, but couldn’t quite shake the shame from the night before from his bones. He wanted, but he had no right to want. He trudged up to Erik’s door, knocking twice before the other man bid him enter. Brodik opened the door, taking a deep breath as he did so. He entered the house, the smell of fresh baked bread filling his nose and the sound of Erik humming softly making his heart ache. 

“Good afternoon, Brodik!” Erik sang, turning from his kitchen as Brodik turned the corner from the hall. Brodik couldn’t help but smile. Erik had a simple grace to the way he moved, even in menial tasks like cooking and if Brodik stared a little too long, Erik didn’t seem to notice. 

“Good afternoon, Erik,” he said, taking a seat at the table. Erik joined him, bringing a platter of fresh food, the smell of it making Brodik’s mouth water. They ate between friendly chatter, Brodik enraptured by the way Erik laughed, the way he spoke. Their conversations went on long after the food was gone, and the sun had started to set outside by the time they picked up their plates and made their way into the kitchen. They shuffled around each other, the kitchen much too small for the both of them. Erik bumped into Brodik, almost falling as Brodik caught him. Erik laughed as he braced himself on Brodik’s bicep.

“Ah, and haven’t even been drinking!” he laughed. Brodik didn’t laugh, too caught up in the feeling of Erik in his arms. He felt as though the air had been pushed from his lungs. He wanted, he wanted. Erik noticed his silence, looking into his eyes.

“Brodik?” he questioned. Brodik pulled him closer, a hair’s breadth between them. 

“Erik,” he breathed. Erik moved first, taking his hand from Brodik’s arm to wrap his arms around his neck as he crashed his lips into Brodik’s. The other man didn’t hesitate, he kissed back ferociously, every day spent pining, every night he had lain awake coming to a head as he pressed into Erik, his hands sliding up into his hair as he kissed. Erik could barely keep up, gasping for breath each time their lips came apart, moaning soft in the back of his throat as Brodik ravished his mouth. Brodik only broke the kiss to move his lips down Erik’s neck, pulling on the other man’s hair to give him better access, and Erik let out a needy moan. He was hard, Brodik could feel the ridge of his cock through his pants, and he pressed his hips closer, his own aching member desperate for contact. 

“Brodik please,” Erik whined between heated breaths. Brodik kissed up his neck, pulling Erik’s earlobe between his lips and sucking.

“What do you want?” Brodik asked, teasing up the shell of Erik’s ear. Erik shuddered. 

“I want you,” Erik said. Brodik sucked in a breath. He had dreamed those words, but to hear it come from Erik’s mouth as he pressed his hips to him was another thing entirely. He crashed into him, hands pulling at Erik’s shirt, which was quickly shucked off. Brodik touched his bare skin, his hands unable to still as he ran them across his body, too desperate to be any kind of sensual. Erik matched him in intensity, working at Brodik’s tight shirt, only to be batted away as Brodik undressed himself. Erik slid off his pants before helping Brodik out of his, pressing their bare forms to each other, their aching cocks pressed between them. 

Brodik lifted Erik up, and Erik wrapped his legs around Brodik’s waist as he walked them back.

“Bed?” Erik breathed as Brodik pressed kisses into his neck.

“You gonna make it that far? ‘Cause I don’t think I will,” he replied. He pushed Erik onto the counter, making his way down his body, pressing hot kisses onto his skin, before spreading Erik’s legs and kissing the soft flesh of his inner thigh. Erik whined, his hands gripping the counter, white-knuckled as Brodik sucked bruises into his skin. 

“Brodik, Brodik, please,” Erik gasped. Between his legs, Brodik’s cock leaked pre-come, aching to be inside of the other man. He looked up at Erik, running a hand across his thigh.

“You got anything to make this smoother?” he asked. Erik was flushed, and for a moment confused, before the realization dawned on him.

“God yes,” he breathed, “yes, there’s some oil, somewhere around here.” Brodik searched for a moment before taking the bottle from the counter, slicking his fingers before gently pressing against Erik’s entrance. Erik moaned as Brodik slipped in, and Brodik fought the urge to touch himself. He worked Erik open slowly, doing his best to make sure the experience would be pleasurable for both of them. He slipped in another finger, then after a bit a third, until he was sure Erik was properly prepared. By that time the other man was shaking, stuttering, begging for Brodik, and it was almost too much. He slid out of Erik, using the leftover oil to quickly slick his cock before lining himself up and pushing in slowly. 

Erik threw his head back as Brodik sunk into him breathing heavy, each pant punctuated by a yes or a more, please, until Brodik was fully sheathed inside of him. Brodik grasped his hips, steadying himself as the warm tightness of Erik around him went to his head. It was better than he could have ever imagined. He rolled his hips, earning another needy moan from Erik. He pulled him off the counter, holding him up in his arms as he started to move, Erik’s arms wrapped around his neck, fingernails digging deep in his shoulders with every thrust. Brodik barely strained against Erik’s weight, but sweat ran down his back as every movement sparked heat in his core. Erik gasped his name, chanting it like a prayer, and Brodik wasn’t sure how long he could last. He picked up pace, biting into Erik’s shoulder, moaning and grunting as he moved inside of him. Everything was too much, the feeling of Erik around him, the sting of his nails, the musical sound of Erik moaning his name, Brodik’s vision went white, and he came with a shout, spilling his seed inside of Erik. His movements slowed, riding out his climax, before slipping out of Erik, and helping him back to the ground. Erik slumped against his counter, still achingly hard. Brodik dropped to his knees, taking Erik’s cock in his mouth and sucking him off in a few frantic motions, swallowing him down as he came, screaming Brodik’s name.

Brodik stood, wiping his mouth before taking Erik in his arms. There was something fragile, something unspoken between them that hung heavy in the air. Brodik breathed him in, his eyes closed tight. He didn’t want this to end, but the moment had passed, and he knew this wasn’t an affair to last. He pulled back slowly, not looking Erik in the face as he moved to grab his clothes. Erik caught his arm.

“Stay,” he said, swallowing hard. “Won’t you stay?” Something tight broke in Brodik’s chest.

“Yes,” he breathed, turning and pulling Erik back to him. “Yes.”  
Outside the wind changed direction, and the stars moved across the sky. Brodik silently prayed that the night would last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Mumford and Sons song 'Not With Haste' which I was listening to on repeat while I wrote this
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
